Amy
Amy, labeled The Gymnast is a player in Total Drama Insanity. Background When Amy was four years old, a fire broke out in her home, and Amy had to climb out a window in her room and onto a tree to escape the flames. Nothing and nobody got hurt in the fire, but it did speak a passionate interest in climbing for the young Amy. As the years went by, this love of climbing became a love of gymnastics. Amy competed in several gymnastics contests in her state and won every single one of them easily. Amy's idea of heaven would be a place with a weekly gymnastics contest, lots of rock walls and climbing trees of all sizes and difficulties, and packed with cute guys. Whenever Amy finds an opportunity to talk to a guy that she deems cute, she'll take it. Amy has never has a boyfriend for more than three days, usually because of the boy growing tired of her over-friendly attitude, but when she is with someone, Amy focuses on no one else. Amy joined TDIn to show off her gymnastics skills, get into a lasting relationship, and use the prize money to move to a place near her idea of heaven. Time on TDIn When Amy first arrived in "Chapter 1: Who ARE these freaks?" she expressed her joy to finally be on the show, doing several backflips. She was placed on the Shouting Spiders team and was assigned a cabin with Halle. Amy played offense in the first half of the soccer game in "Chapter 2: One kick for the team". Her team won, and she, like the rest of her team, god ice cream and invincibility. Amy was immediately selected to run in the relay race for her team in "Chapter 3: Batons, Schemes, a Hot Tub, and Ice Cream". Like Katie, she joined an allaince with Halle before the challenge. Despite her team's efforts, her team lost. Under the guidance of her teammates, Amy voted for Harold. Amy recieved the fifth ice cream sandwich, and Harold was eliminated. In "Chapter 4: Both reached for the flag", Amy was selected to play defense for her team, with Katie and Halle. She was able to get Zeke out when he tripped on a rock. She laughed at his mess-up, though the laugh in question wasn't mean spirited. Amy's team won, and she was able to go to Friendly's for ice cream with her team as a reward. It is implied that she was a victim of Sammie's "strawberry incident" like everyone else who went to that reward. Amy was selected by DJ to compete in the talent show, in "Chapter 5: Let's see how much you suck!" Amy's talent was gymnastics, earning her applause from both teams and a score of 9 out of 10 from Dyl, the judge. Amy's team lost, and through Halle, she voted for Sammie. Sammie was eliminated that night. In "Chapter 6: Take me out to the Drama Game!" Amy played third base. Amy tried to get Zeke out, but Maya was too depressed with thoughts of her old friend Sammie to focus on the game, and so, Zeke scored a run. Since both teams had to eliminate someone, Amy voted for Noah with the rest of Halle's allaince. Noah was eliminated. Afterward, Amy and the rest of her team got on a helicopter to go to their reward. In "Chapter 7: A Dark Shade of Drama," Amy sat with Halle at the romantic dinner, simply because there was nobody else to sit with. Amy, like the others, helped Julie get paint for the challenge. Amy's team lost, but she was safe. In "Chapter 8: Hunt or be Hunted!" Amy ended up with a few paintballs on her after the challenge. Her team won. Amy endured the obstacles well in "Chapter 9: I Just Wanna Dance." She, like everyone but Damien, however, was eventually hit. Her team lost, and she voted for Spense with her allaince. Katie was eliminated. In "Chapter 10: Danny in the Middle," after her team set up camp, Amy left to take a walk in the woods. She ran into Zeke, and the two talked for a while. Amy asked Zeke who the song was for, and was a bit sad to hear that he didn't want to say who, but was happy to hear that she was on her team. In the confessional, Amy revealed that she has a crush on Zeke. Amy's team won the challenge. The teams dissolved in "Chapter 11: Comeback Kid." Amy was teamed up with the others girls, plus Julie who had just returned, in a gross food challenge. The sound of the word "hot" in the super-hot-sauce-filled ravioli reminded Amy of Zeke. By thinking of Zeke, Amy was able to eat the ravioli, her thought of him distracting her from the ravioli itself. Amy and the girls lost the challenge. Amy was asked by Zeke to partner with him in the canoe trip in "Chapter 12: A Trip to Remember." Amy said yes. On the canoe, Zeke revealed that he had a crush on her, and asked her out. Amy said yes. Amy and Zeke lost the challenge. Amy voted for DJ, who was eliminated. In "Chapter 13: Into the Woods and Out of the Woods to Vote Somebody Off!" Amy rode her horse next to Zeke, more focused on him than the challenge, she lost, and was voted off due to some strategic moves from Damien. Amy expressed her love for Zeke again in "Chapter 18: Déjà vu, Anyone?" and rooted for him to win. In "Chapter 21: There Can Only Be One Champion," Amy supported Maya without saying a word. Trivia * Amy is the only character in TDIn to be designed off of a prototype of a character, in this case, Bridgette. * Amy is also the only character to have her look changed at some point. (upon advice, I redid Amy's color palette and made the lips better) * Amy was supposed to be a LeShawna edit, but given Amy's intended personality (athletic, hot, naive) it was easier to use a proto-Bridgette edit instead. * Amy was always intended to be Zeke's love interest. Amy is an edit of Bridgette's prototype design, and in TDI, Ezekiel had a crush on Bridgette. This was a clue to their relationship. Category:Total Drama Insanity Category:Shouting Spiders Category:Female Characters